


A Permanent Arrangement

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	A Permanent Arrangement

It was late, but you were far from sleeping. 

“Yes, Steve, right there Faster.”

You felt him start to thrust into you faster. 

“Yes, yes, yessss, ooooh fuck, Steve,” you threw your head back and moaned.

“You like that?” He whispered in your ear.

“Yes, yes baby.”

Neither of you seemed to be tiring; while the sheets underneath you were a tangled and sweaty mess, as your bodies continued to slide over one another. When you felt him reach between you to rub circles on your clit, you let out a low scream as you came closer to your orgasm. 

“Yes baby, yes Bucky, that’s it.” 

You hadn’t heard yourself nor had you seen the look on Steve’s face when he heard you call out his best friend’s name. Your eyes were shut tight as you rode out your orgasm, your pussy clenching around him. His orgasm was right behind yours, the thrust of his hips becoming erratic, but the look on his face was one of confusion.

When he slowed to a stop, and you both lay back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. You had no idea that you had said what you said or that he’d heard you. He rolled over to look at you, frowning slightly. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” You said reaching your hand out to him, but noticing him flinch slightly at your touch.

He debated with himself whether to tell you or keep it inside. You watched him, wondering what was going on.

“Steve?”

He shook his head, “I’m fine, just tired.” And with that he rolled over and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. 

You didn’t buy it, but decided to not push him right then. You soon drifted off still wondering what was wrong.

\------------

The next few days didn’t fare much better. Steve had gotten distant with you and you couldn’t figure out why. You saw him whispering with Sam one day, and decided to hide behind the wall to figure out what was going on.

“... but she said his name, Sam.”

“So, what, you think she was thinking about him, while you two were… you know?”

“I guess so, I mean, why else would she say Bucky’s name?”

“You sure she didn’t say ‘baby’ instead?”

You could practically hear the look he gave his friend.

“Okay, okay, just a suggestion.” Sam said defensively. After a beat, he asked, “So are you mad?”

“I… was… but,” he sighed. “I don’t know. I mean we aren’t  _ together _ or anything official, I just didn’t expect her to say my friend’s name like that.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking and...”

  
  


You didn’t wait around to hear anymore, tip-toeing off to be alone. You were shocked at yourself. If you were being honest with yourself, you had to admit you did find his friend attractive, and yeah, you had thought about him sexually before, but you hadn’t thought you’d slip up like that. You didn’t even remember thinking about him that night; but you had to have been, right?

You put your head in your hands, ashamed and frustrated. Steve was right, you two weren’t exclusive, really you were just fooling around, having fun; but as far as other guys went, you hadn’t even looked at any others. Well, except Bucky, but you hadn’t acted on it.

While you were sitting alone trying to figure out what to do, Steve had decided to put his idea into action. It was unconventional, but it could be a solution. 

He had gone to find Bucky. 

Once he found his friend, he had sat him down and talked with him. 

“All right, honestly, tell me what you think of Y/N?”

“I think she’s great.”

“No, not like that, I mean,” he waved his hand in the air trying to get the right word. “I mean physically…”

“Physically? Steve what are you talkin about?”

Steve, then explained to his friend about how you had said his name that night. Bucky, to his credit, was shocked.

“Really? My name? While you two were…”

Steve nodded.

“Wow…” was all Bucky could say. “So, uh, what - what are you gonna do?”

“That’s why I came to talk to you…”

And as Steve explained his plan, Bucky listened. The initial look of shock was soon replaced with a wide grin.

“You sure?” He asked once Steve finished explaining.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Well, all right.” He was intrigued. 

\-----------------

You had decided to approach him, finally. You found him sitting with Bucky, in deep discussion about something.

You cleared your throat. “Steve, can we talk?”

“Yeah,” he nodded at Bucky, who got up and walked off. You didn’t look at him. 

“So, I know why you’ve been distant with me lately,” you began. “Look, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m so so sorry. It - it just slipped out, and I know you’re mad but I…”

He stopped you. “It’s okay, Y/N.”

“It’s what now?”

“It’s okay,” he repeated. “I’ve been thinking about it, and, yeah I was upset at first, but the more I thought about it… well, we aren’t official or anything that was something we agreed on a while ago.”

You nodded.

“So, the more I thought about it, the less upset I was. Then, I got an idea.”

“An idea? What is it?”

“I’m glad you asked,” he said, holding out his hand. You took it and he led you back into his room.

You were confused as you walked into his room and the confusion only grew when you saw who was sitting in a chair waiting for you two. You looked from Steve, who was closing his door, to Bucky who was seated patiently, a slight smile on his face.

“Steve, what is going on?”

He turned to you. “Like I told you, I had an idea. You see I figured you were interested in Bucky here, I mean why else would you say his name?”

You looked over at Bucky, at a loss for words, then understanding dawned. Was he really suggesting that the three of you…

“So,” Bucky picked up for him. “He came to me with this idea that the three of us have a little fun together. I’m all up for it.”

Steve came to stand behind you. “Obviously, I am too. But we’ll only do it, if you are too. If not, we’ll scrap this whole plan.”

You stood there, in shock, trying to process this whole situation. Was all this really happening? When you accepted that this wasn’t a dream, you nodded slowly.

“Okay,” you said hoarsely. 

That was all Steve needed to hear. He placed his hands on your hips and turned you to face him, crashing his lips into yours in a heated kiss. You reached your hands up and rand your fingers across the back of his head. He pulled your shirt off and tossed it to the side. 

You shivered as you felt another pair of hands on your bare midriff, one warm the other cool and then a pair of lips attach themselves to your bare shoulder.

“If at anytime you’re uncomfortable,” Steve whispered in your ear. “Just tell us.”

He then stepped back and started taking off his clothes. You were watching him, but when Bucky’s lips reached the sensitive spot on your neck, you closed your eyes in pleasure. You felt his hands roaming over your breasts down your stomach. When he got to the top of your jeans, he undid the button and pushed them down. You stepped out of them as he stepped back. 

Steve had seated himself on the bed. He motioned for you to come to him, and you did. He pulled you down onto his lap, kissing you again. Reaching around you he undid your bra and tossed it on the floor. He palmed your breasts in his hands, his fingers toying with your nipples. You let out a low moan, grinding against him, trying to gain some friction on your aching clit.

He lay you down on the bed, kissing down your chest to your stomach, then your thighs. Reaching up he pulled off your panties and stood back. Bucky soon joined him, looking down at you laying there exposed for them. Something about having them standing there admiring you in all your naked glory turned you on more than you could have imagined. You took your hand and started playing with your wet pussy, sliding in one finger, then another one. 

They watched as you continued to play with yourself, the wet sounds of your fingers in your pussy filling the room. Soon you felt your hand being removed to be replaced with two cool, metal fingers. You gasped at the new sensation. You glanced down and Bucky smiled at you before attaching his lips to your clit, sucking on it softly. You ran your fingers through his long locks as he continued to work his fingers inside you along with his lips and tongue. 

As you were enjoying what Bucky was doing, you felt Steve lean in and kiss you again. Then trailing his lips from your neck down to your chest, he began sucking on one breast while playing with the other, then switching to the other. The feel of both men devouring you brought you to your first orgasm of the night.

You came with a loud moan, and as you lay back, catching your breath. 

“You’re not quitting on us now are you?” You heard Bucky chuckle.

You sat up. “Nah, just catchin my breath.”

Steve smiled. “That’s my girl. Now, I know you have two more in you. One for each of us yeah?”

You nodded.

“Good,” Steve said as he positioned himself against the headboard. “C’mere.”

You crawled over to him and straddled his lap. Taking his dick in your hand you slid down on him. You gripped his shoulders to steady yourself and began moving on top of him. You felt Bucky kneel behind you and grab a hold of your hips. He began moving you up and down on Steve, while kissing your neck. Once he felt you had gotten your pace, he moved his hands up to your breasts, fondling them while he continued to kiss your neck and shoulders, whispering in your ear.

You leaned your head back and captured his lips in a kiss. You moaned as you felt his tongue slide into your mouth, tasting your juices on them. You reached down between you and grabbed a hold of his dick, pumping it in your hand. He broke the kiss and bit down on your shoulder. Steve then reached down and started rubbing circles on your clit. Still sensitive from your first orgasm, it soon brought you over the edge again. You let Bucky go as you rode out your climax on top of Steve. 

“I’m close, Y/N,” you heard Steve mumble.

You climbed off of him and took his dick into your mouth, licking up the shaft, then around the tip, before taking as much of him in as you could.

Bucky watched you both for a bit, before coming up behind you and positioning you hips so he could enter you from behind. You moaned around Steve’s dick when you felt Bucky slide inside you. You were already so wet from the first two orgasms that he slid in easily. He had to steady himself for a second; being inside you felt better than he had imagined. You wiggled your ass against him, wanting him to move. You heard Steve chuckle above you.

“She’s getting impatient, Buck.”

“So I see,” he said, giving you a light smack.on your ass. “God, she feels so good. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Something you have to experience for yourself,” he smiled down at you. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” you hummed around him, making him close his eyes.

You felt Bucky finally start to move inside you, and you moan again. The vibrations from your mouth sending shivers up Steve. As Bucky picked up the pace, his hips snapping into your back side, his hand gripping your waist harder, you bobbed your head up and down on Steve faster, one hand gripping the cover on the bed, the other on his thigh. When you felt his hand come down in your hair, you knew he was close.

Soon he came with a shout. You swallowed all you could. You watched him as he collapsed back against the bed frame. Bucky then reached around your waist and pulled you up so your back was against his chest, as he thrust into you faster. 

He whispered in your ear again. “Feel so good around me,” he panted. “Can’t hold out much longer.”

You felt the thrusts of his hips become faster. You toyed with your clit again, bringing yourself to your final climax with a scream. You would have collapsed on the bed if Bucky hadn’t been holding you up. Feeling you clenching around him brought him to his orgasm. Pulling out, he spilled over the back of your thighs and on the bed. 

You both fell in a heap on the bed. Steve having recovered before the both of you, got up to get a wet towel to clean you all off. Once you were clean and had removed the cover from the bed to wash later, the three of you laid back. You rested your head on Steve’s chest, with his arm around your shoulders. Your legs were tangled with Bucky’s and his arm was around your waist. 

“So,” Bucky was the first to break the silence. “That was fun.”

You laughed and looked up at Steve and smiled. “Yeah, it was.”

He leaned down and kissed you, then nodded over to his friend. You turned over and kissed him too.

“I think we can make this a permanent arrangement, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” you told him. “Sounds good to me. Buck?”

He nodded and kissed you again. “Works for me.”


End file.
